


SInk Into/陷入

by Oudwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 单恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oudwood/pseuds/Oudwood
Summary: 人物崩坏，短小粗暴的暗恋。





	

标题：Sink Into Ⅰ  
写手：丢了你的男爵  
分级：NC-17

-  
　　Dean醉醺醺地从外面回来的时候，Sam正在收拾行李，他看着他哥身上带着酒精和劣质香水混合的味道，跌跌撞撞地走进来，顿时扔了手里的衣服去抱他。都说喝醉的人最沉，果然不是谣传。Dean身高只比他矮了一点点，压过来的体重把他推得往后一个踉跄，险些没站稳。  
　　Dean窝在他的怀里晃了晃头，稍微清醒了一点。他想问他为什么去鬼混，可是又觉得答案如此的显而易见，又多余得可怜。Dean咳了一声，然后按着他的肩膀直起了身，笑着跟他打了声招呼。

　　“Hey, Sammy。”

　　-  
　　Sam把斯坦福的录取通知单放到桌面上的时候，他们三个正在吃饭。John抬了抬眼睛，瞥了一眼柔软纸张上显眼的祝贺词，Sam坐在那里安静地吃饭，姿势平和得像是在布道的牧师，眼神冷淡。  
　　于是Dean知道，又开始了。  
　　John放下手里吃了一半的三明治，脸上丝毫没有喜悦的味道，只是抬起脸来问他：“你想干什么。”  
　　Sam说：“我要离开这里。”

　　恒古的战争再次燃起阴郁的狼火，Dean坐在他们两个旁边，一瞬间不知该先去安慰谁。然而还没来得及做出决定，Sam紧接下来的话就让他一颤，预兆般地觉得应该先去拖住John。

　　“我要和Dean一起走。”  
　　但是来不及了，John猛地抬手，坚硬的盘子就一下飞过去，狠狠地砸在了Sam的头上。猩红的血液从头顶蜿蜒流下来，流了半张脸，流进眼睛里，浸得血红的瞳仁偏执又冷酷，像是只濒死的幼兽。Dean一下冲上去，一手死死覆盖住Sam额前的伤口，整个人侧过来挡在前面，把他护得密不透风。  
　　John出离的愤怒，似乎被顶撞的同时，还在为其他事情怒不可遏。他站在桌子旁边，如同一只被激怒的狮子般居高临下地看着Dean隔在他和Sam中间，像是一块阻挡风暴，摇摇欲坠的木板。而Sam在他身后不发一言。他的的小儿子眼神漆深，深切地侧过去，瞳仁里丝丝碎碎的渴望如同大麻上瘾地专注看着，看着Dean。

　　只看着Dean。

　　John觉得自己被刺痛了双眼。  
　　冷酷的父亲胸膛剧烈起伏着，心底有某种猜想被验证，他看着他的两个儿子过近的距离，像是站在了污黑沼泽的边缘，即使没有靠近，也觉得一片泥泞罪恶的肮脏。他气得大声咆哮，挥舞着手臂，额头上青筋浮现出来，像是个呼哧呼哧喷着火的野兽。Sam脸上一片漠不关心，像是那些“是谁害死了你们的母亲”的质问，如同刺刀的风在他心脏上刮擦而过，却无法动摇半分那已经冷硬的灵魂。  
　　他只是静静地看着Dean的侧脸，看着他无论何时都会第一时间挡在他身前保护他的，他的兄长。对方覆盖在他额头上的手掌肌肤温暖，亲密，贴近，带着熟悉的气味。他偏过头去微微摩蹭，伤口撕裂在对方的掌纹上，疼痛里面带起来几分愉快的味道，分外旖旎。  
　　John看着他的目光，如同看着一个怪物。

 

　　-  
　　Dean醉醺醺地一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。缭绕过来的酒气喷过来，混着Dean熟悉的气味，在他鼻腔里温暖，潮湿，发酵膨胀成一团脏污不堪的渴望。Dean靠着他走到了床边，手指抓在他的肩膀上，突然转过去弯下腰干呕起来。  
　　Sam静静地看着他。  
　　这是从John身边离开的两个月里，Dean第一次喝得如此醉，醉的脚步虚浮，连脸上都带着昏沉沉的笑意。  
　　Dean心里不痛快，他知道。但当他踏出房门时，Dean还是从那间小小的被他们三个称作“住所”的地方追出来，拿起他的行李，和他一起上了路。  
　　他们坐在同一辆车上，距离不到一米，在长长的公路上安静驶向天色灰蒙的远方，车后座放着行李，车里放着旧摇滚，他们像是要浪迹天涯。  
　　可也只是“像”而已。  
　　Sam清楚地知道。Dean总会回去的。即使长途跋涉，一路陪伴，但是送的再远，终会有个尽头。

　　这个尽头就是后天。

　　最近Sam更加频繁地做起梦来。他总是在做梦，一团团色彩混淆的梦境，分不清是美梦还是噩梦的一片混沌情节，分不清黑夜与白天，分不清痛苦和愉快，总是汗水淋漓，浑身黏腻。他梦见Dean走在一片深红的旷野上，距离拉得很远，他想让Dean回头看看自己，却追赶不上，只有在后面拼命的喊。喉咙里的肌肉似乎被掐碎了，让他发不出声音，只能细小嘶哑的喘息，他拼尽全力吼叫挣扎，最后也只能眼睁睁看着Dean越走越远，渐渐的就消失在他的虹膜里。  
　　他梦见光影黑白的长廊外，Dean回过头来，抬手扔过来一把枪。Sam接住它，长长的枪管握在手里，微微发烫，真实得如同灼伤。他快速走过去，一下把年轻的兄长拥进怀里，狠狠地拥抱他，贪婪地呼吸他身上的味道。而对方毫无抵抗，只是伸手拍了拍他的后背，喊他：  
　　“Sammy。”

　　他梦见巨大的荒漠，Dean浑身赤裸地躺在他的身下，嘴唇湿润，眼神里满是温柔的爱意。他颤抖着，掰开他的双腿，低下头去用力亲吻他火烫的阴茎。Dean的手指抚在他的脑后，抓着他的头发微微颤抖，他张开嘴，卖力地吞咽那火烫的性器，取悦对方，让饱满的头部深深插进自己的喉咙。Dean的精液顺着性器滚烫地滑下来，融进他的血液里，骨血交融，歇斯底里的亲密。

　　午夜或者清晨，他从梦中浑噩地醒来，视线里凝固的只有光秃掉色的天花板，他呼吸发烫，性欲在身体里骚动，慢慢扩大成一条勒得死紧的锁链，让他觉得在不断地陷入，陷入一团粘稠的绝境。

　　-  
　　Sam静静地注视着Dean，他想他应该已经忘记了绝望和悲伤的味道，从里到外硬得梆梆作响。Dean抬起头来，想要喝水，看见了他，又像是下意识似的露出了一个笑容。Sam的心忽地就被这道笑容撕成了一块块，久违的脆弱淹没上来，让他无措又难过。  
　　Dean伸出手，把他额前的碎发捏到了耳后，又伸手拍了拍他的脸蛋：“Sammy，ha。”  
　　醉醺醺的轻浮。  
　　他哥的脸上带着笑意，缓缓想了一会儿，又顿了顿，再次叫了一声他的名字。  
　　“Sammy……”  
　　他哀伤地看着Dean赖在他身上耍酒疯，没有回答，直到Dean低低地继续说：“你要照顾好自己。”  
　　语气温柔，带着点嘶哑。

　　所以一瞬间似乎有某些东西在心底裂开缝隙，让他再也缝合不了自己。他沉重地呼吸着，还是忍不住凑上前去，伸手托住了Dean的脸颊。Dean被他贴近了，近得可以看清他弟棕绿的瞳仁，眼睛里漂亮的虹膜和眼底那一团绝望的炙热。

　　“跟我走吧，Dean。”Sam说。  
　　“去哪儿。”  
　　“跟我去加利福尼亚。”  
　　“那儿？你上学的地方？”  
　　Sam没有回答，只是紧紧地捧着他的脸，手指用力得几乎弄疼他。

　　“我们在斯坦福旁边找份工作，我去当律师，你可以当警察，我们在洛杉矶买一个小房子，把屋子粉刷成你喜欢的颜色。等我们有了钱，我们可以买很多的摇滚唱片，买你喜欢的Jefferson Airplane，买一台老式的唱片机，放在卧室里，从早到晚慢慢的放，”Sam说：“还有你一直想去的大峡谷。”

　　“不行。”  
　　Sam手指一抖，脸上的表情像是被刀子戳了一下。Dean没有看他，只是大着舌头说：“我得和Dad一起，得有个人留下来照顾他。”

　　他说得对。  
　　Sam知道他说的对。

　　和他们不同，John亲眼目睹了Marry的死亡。那个祥和的夜晚，四周一片宁静，而他们的母亲被钉在天花板上，燃烧得像是一块木板，火焰滚烫的焰烧进他们父亲的瞳仁里，烧光了一切理智。这么多年来，被复仇的念头塞满了整个脑子的中年男人常年惯性地追逐恶魔，表层内心都被磨砺得越发冷硬残酷。  
　　如同人类被困在荒芜的土地上，只会变得和他们所追逐的东西越来越像。  
　　Dean不想让自己的父亲变成怪物，就像他不想让Sam被束缚在这个被诅咒的家庭里一样。他知道Sam从小就和他们不一样，他弟弟聪明，沉默，过早的成熟和机敏，像是私自考了斯坦福大学这件事，他这个当哥的居然也被瞒得密不透风。Dean每次想起这个，都会有种骄傲又生气的矛盾情绪，一面让他想大力拍着Sam的肩膀说他干得漂亮，一面又想狠狠地踹他一脚，质问他为什么连自己都死死隐瞒着不说。  
　　“你是个男人了，Sammy。”可是他最终还是要放开保护的手掌，让年幼的雏鸟飞向广袤的，更光明的地方。他大咧咧地拍了拍Sam的肩膀，笑着说。“别娘唧唧得像个小姑娘，没有我你也可以的，你会过的更好。”  
　　可是久久无声。  
　　然后他一抬头，看见了自己弟弟眼睛里那缓缓崩裂的细痕。

　　-  
　　Sam扑过来的一瞬间，他以为这是一个拥抱。直到头被重重地压在劣质的床单上，坚硬的床垫硌得他后脑隐隐发疼，他才缓缓地反应过来，Sam不是要拥抱他。  
　　粗暴的手指扒下他的衣服，让他赤裸的身躯暴露在粘稠湿热的空气中。Dean深吸一口气，被Sam吻上来，手脚却被酒精拖的无力发软，只是勉强地推在了对方的胸膛上。Sam的嘴唇颤抖着，他弟弟的吻温暖而湿润，带着强势，又脆弱得不堪一击，唇齿辗转间他仿佛听见有尖利的叫声从耳旁刮过，刺人地叫着乱伦。

　　他用尽力气挣扎起来，拳头砸在对方身上，骨节与骨骼的碰撞沉闷作响，Sam一下也没有躲，只是死死地抓着他的肩膀，狠狠地吻他。坚硬的牙齿咬伤柔软的唇瓣，铁锈味的鲜血从伤口流出来，残忍的情色。  
　　他用力地挣动，脸上的表情愤怒又惊慌，Sam张开嘴一口咬在他的下巴上，手掌往下掐住他的大腿，指腹在内侧肌肤上用力滑过，拉开大腿，强迫地环在了自己的腰上。  
　　Dean觉得荒唐。又觉得扭曲的愤怒。还有一种令他恐惧的酥酥麻麻的情热，顺着对方撸动自己阴茎的手掌上下起伏着。陌生的快乐，羞耻肮脏的敏感，一路顺着血液奔腾涌进了胸腔，让他连呼吸都发着烫。  
　　他大口地喘着气，手掌用力地掐住Sam的肩膀想把这个下流的王八蛋从自己身上掀翻下去，他不敢相信自己像一个婊子一样被自己的亲弟弟压在身下，浑身赤裸，双腿大张，被抚弄的阴茎充满想被满足的渴望。

　　“操你的，Sam。”于是他咬牙切齿，破口大骂。“操你的。”  
　　而Sam却像是聋了一样，只知道拼命地亲他，抚摸他，压紧他。  
　　你这个婊子。他推搡着他弟弟，混乱地想。Sam的手插进来，干涩的，粗暴的，他弟弟的手指深深捅进他的后穴，急躁地扩张深入。细碎的疼痛伴随着莫名瘙痒的情欲，指尖戳在身体深处那块小小的腺体上，似乎能够左右一切。  
　　他转过脸，难以置信地看着Sam，像是在看一个不认识的怪物。Sam看着他的眼睛，觉得自己的心脏要被扯烂了，可是又觉得恶毒地痛快。  
　　没错，Dean，这就是你的亲弟弟，无时无刻不在想着操你的弟弟。

　　“你这婊子。”Dean颤抖着说。  
　　“我这婊子。”Sam轻轻地说。

　　阴茎挤进脆弱肠道的瞬间，Dean仰起脖子发出一声哀鸣，像是被折断了脖子的鸟，带着一种破败的美丽。Sam狠狠地在他身体里进出着，性器刮擦过内壁，细小的伤口随着他的抽插流出鲜红的血液，温暖，潮湿，密不可分的亲昵。像是天堂。Sam想。可他注视着Dean冒着冷汗的脸，那双熟悉的绿眼睛里露出了不熟悉的恐惧和脆弱，他又觉得这是地狱。  
　　于是他抬高Dean的双腿，折磨得他年轻的兄长抽着气。他看着Dean脸上每一个细小的表情，看着那从额头上流下来的汗水滴落在枕头里，看着Dean痛苦的喘息里带上了脆弱的哭腔，又隐忍地咬紧。他挺动着腰，把阴茎深深地插进Dean的后穴里。  
　　想占有，想毁灭，想诅咒，又想狠狠地咬住Dean的喉咙，把他连皮带骨，吞咽入腹。

　　但是最后，他只是搂紧了Dean，颤抖着把自己深深埋进自己兄长的身体里，卑微地祈求着。  
　　“别离开我。”  
　　精液滚烫地射在痉挛抽搐的肠道里，快感带着肉欲的淋漓尽致密密麻麻涌上来，被汗水濡湿的火热躯体本该满足，可他却觉得自己在一瞬间失去了所有的一切。

 

-TBC-


End file.
